Frozen
by aphrodite931
Summary: Frozen/Hetalia/Snow Queen mashup. It's not a verbatim repeat of Frozen. The Kingdom of Sonneville is plagued with a prophecy of unending winter. Meet Amelia (Fem!US) and Madeline (Fem!Can) Princesses to the throne but one has a secret; she is evil the prophecy spoke of. When she runs away, afraid of her dark power, her sister tries to bring her back but not w/out consequences. USUK


Frozen

Once upon a time, in a far away land lay the small but prosperous Kingdom of Sonnenville. The Kingdom was envied for their long summers and short winters. All was well… Until one bright day, the King returned from a hunt. But the King did not return with a beast.

The King had captured a fae instead.

Fae's were a rumored, mythical race that were long thought extinct. They were powerful creatures, capable of using strong magic. The fae was a valuable prize to be had indeed. But much to the King's ire, the fae refused to acquiesce to even the simplest of the King's desires; with each refusal, the King grew increasingly cruel until the fae was imprisoned in deepest recesses of the castle's dungeons. And as the King became progressively choleric, so did the fae. His hatred for the King and his kingdom grew with each indignation the fae was forced to suffer. As the time waned on, the fae's mind soured and natured perverted.*

And so when the fae soon called upon the King, the King was pleased, believing he had broken fae's will. The fae told the King he would make him a fine gift; a gift like the world had never seen to honor his majesty's splendor. The King was jubilant.

It was many months later before the fae knelt before the King once more. Behind him, guards carried a large object shielded by fabric.

"And what have you brought me?" the King queried, his interest piqued at the object hidden behind the veil.

"A present like no other I assure you my King," the fae answered.

The King grinned at the fae, eager to receive his prize.

"Now, let us look at this gift of yours," the King smiled, lifting his hand. When he lowered his arm, the sheet was torn off and in front of the King stood a mirror. But this mirror was like no other. It was certainly a gift like the world had never seen and for good reason. In the mirror sat the ugliest creature that had ever been. The face was shriveled and eyes sunken black. A perverted grin rested upon the creature's features, proudly sporting its black and sharpened teeth for all to witness. Thin wires of white hair sprouted like weeds from the being's wrinkled and liver spotted head. Warts littered the creature's face, particularly its nose. The royal purple garb hung off the decrepit rotting frame as a pointed, gnarled hand clutched onto the King's throne. And had it not been for the royal wear and chair that it sat it upon, none would have guessed such an ugly beast could have been their King.

The hall gasped in horror at the creature reflected in the mirror.

"An apt reflection," the fae jeered.

"Guards! Destroy it!" The King commanded, his face taking on a scarlet hue. The fae made no move to object, demurely watching as the guards rushed to destroy his precious work with muted anticipation.

When the first sword struck the mirror, it crumbled to pieces in a large cacophony of sound. The ringing seemed to go on endlessly until the hall collectively realized that the sound of broken glass had been replaced by a shrill laughter.

The King was the first to turn and see just who mocked him. Unsurprisingly, it was the fae.

"You fool!" the fae cackled, nearly falling to his knees in mirth.

"Guards! Seize him!" The King commanded, his face flushed red in anger and embarrassment. Iron suits clanked in a dissonant harmony as the King's guards forcefully approached the smaller creature. Two seperate mail clad hands grabbed hold of the fae only to fall to the floor in agony. The other soldiers froze at the spectacle, paralyzed from shock and fear.

"Careful now, the death of fae is a powerful thing. None can accurately predict what will happen," the fae cackled as he watched the guards take a few tentative steps back.

"Explain yourself!" The King all but growled.

"I'm dying your majesty…" the fae panted, "and you have killed me. You have no idea as to what horror you have wrought upon your kingdom." Giving weight to his words, the fae had turned a sickly pale and pin pricks of sweat began to bead on his brow.

"I have done no such thing _beast_," The King snarled. "My guards have but touched you but rest assured you _will _pay your indiscretion."

"Whatever punishment…" the fae paused taking a labored breath, "you wish to… inflict… upon me… will not… be met. I assure you… that these next…. few breaths… are my last… and may you mark… my last… words… or forever… be cursed. …In that mirror… I had placed my soul. When you… broke it… you… in turn… murdered me."

"You must have known I would destroy that filthy mockery so why?"

"Revenge. Curses… are power-…ful and… diffi-…cult… to cast. Some… require… great… sacrifice," the fae answered bitterly, nearly choking on the words as he struggled to force them out.

"Curse?" The King parroted softly as he sucked in a breath. The fae reveled in the fear that shone clearly in the monarchs grey-blue eyes before an agonizing cough racked his lungs.

"May… all here today… bear witness… to the curse… I lay on this… land," the fae announced, turning to face the crowded hall. Summoning his last strand of strength, he spun back to address the King. And for a brief moment, the fae managed to suppress the fatigue and ire of death; His voice rolling smooth as honey off his tongue for the last time.

"Your future is bleak –

Your kingdom will splinter –

Your lands will be cursed with unending winter.

With blasts of cold will come dark art,

And a ruler with a frozen heart –

And all will perish under snow and ice!

Unless you are freed by a sore sacrifice!"

The fae collapsed just as the last syllables escaped his throat but even as his body lay motionless on the marbled floor, his voice and threat continued to echo throughout the hall ominously. An eerie silence befell the throne room that persisted long after the fae's demise. Even years after the fae's corpse had been removed the great hall was but a shadow of its former glory. Balls and galas were now rare occasions and the empty, hollow chamber was more akin to a mausoleum than a throne room.

For decades, the whole of the kingdom grew somber at the dawn of winter. The people feared with each passing year the curse would finally come to pass but years turned into centuries with spring continuously following the frost. Yet the fear did not ebb.

And it is now where our story begins, with the prosperous and great reign of King Alfred and Queen Alice. The monarchs were well admired and adored by their subjects so when the Queen was with child, all rejoiced. The birthing date was also serendipitous, she was to go into labor in summer. A purportedly good omen. But an odd thing occurred just before the Queen gave birth. It began to snow.

* * *

* I want to make it clear that when I say "perverted" I'm referring to the fact that the fae's mind has become twisted, malicious, cruel not that he's kinky or into S&M.

This is just a prologue. I'm curious to see how many are interested in this considering the multitude of Frozen fanfics. I tend for this to be a bit closer to the original Snow Queen but it will have much in common with Frozen naturally. I hope you like it. Tell me if you want more. The more replies I get, the more eager I am to get out a new chapter. :)


End file.
